lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella's Skating Journey
One day, Bella and Keira was just skating in the park with their pets until she they Balloon Party Hat crying on the bench. Bella: What's wrong Balloon? Balloon Opens Her Eyes and Wipes Her Tears Balloon: It's just, everyone ignores me and no one wants to play with me. Balloon starts crying again Bella: Cheer up Balloon! Hmmm... How about you go skating with me? Balloon opens her left eye and stops crying Balloon: Really? But, I don't have skates. How can I skate? Bella thinks... Bella: Hmmm.... Ah! I know! I have a lot of skates in my house! Come on! Bella pulls Balloon's hand and runs'...''' Balloon: Where in the party world are we going?! Bella: It's a secret! ''Balloon and Bella arrive at Bella's house... Balloon: Uhhmm... Why are we at your house? Bella gets in the house... Bella: Just go in. Balloon: Go in? Bella: Yup. Balloon: But, you never let me in your house all the time 'cause you said I might destroy your collection! Bella: That's why we're here! Balloon: To destroy your collection? Bella: No. It's a secret. Just come in. Bella pulls Balloon inside her house Balloon: Woah Balloon faints... Bella: Balloon, Balloon! Keira: Wat appen to Bawwoon? Bella: She fainted. Come on. Help me carry her. Keira: But Bawwoon too hebby! Ow can I wift er?! Bella: Of all the Rollingwheels, why is Keira my sister?! Keira: Wat? Bella: Nothing. Keira: But woo saiyd woo don't wike me! Keira starts crying... Bella rolls her eyes... Bella: Oh, for crying out loud! Bella carries Balloon to the couch... Bella: Balloon! You're heavy! Balloon wakes up... Balloon: What happened? And why is Keira crying? Bella: You fainted. Balloon: Keira cried 'cause I fainted? Bella: No. KEIRA! GO UP TO YOUR ROOM! Keira starts going upstairs... Keira: At weast I whave a pett dat woves me! Bella: Yeah right. Now, I brought you here 'cause I'll give you one of my skates! Balloon: Ok! I want a pink one with blue skates and a yellow ribbon. Bella gets the shoes Bella: Here you go. Now let's go! Balloon: Won't you bring Keira? Bella: Oh, Keira! Come with us! Keira: No! Woo miyt gettt mwad at mwee agaynn! Bella: Okay! We're going skating! Keira rushes downstairs Bella: Get your skates! Keira: Okway! Keira gets her skates Keira: Wet's gow! Keira, Bella and Balloon's journey begins... Bella: Well, who wants strawberries? Keira: Mwe! Balloon: Me too! Bella: We'll go up that hill and go to... Bella gets confused... Bella: Hey! I think we're LOST! Keira: Wost? Nhoww!! Balloon: Face the truth, Keira. We're lost. Bella, Keira and Balloon starts skating for 3 hours Bella: Hey! We're back home! We must've skated around Lalaloopsy Customized Land. Keira: Bwutt I huwad fun! Balloon: Me too! Bella: How about Let's do It again! Balloon & Keira: NO! All of the girls laugh... The End! Category:Family of Dolls Category:Bella Rollingwheels Category:Balloon Party Hat Category:Keira Rollingwheels Category:LCDI Category:Aliahvenicegarcia Category:Stories